Red Sand
by Octoberskys
Summary: Inspired by another video game, where the main character is kidnapped and they get her stoned against her will. I wonder what a Stoned Commander Shepard would be like. Fluffy, short story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was inspired by a video game my roommate was playing. Saints Row II in which the main character is kidnapped and against her will gets stoned. It cracked me up so I thought, hm, 'Wonder what it would be like if Commander Shepard got stoned?'

**A/N:** I'd like to thank Cloverdaze for not only beta reading this story but making it possible to be posted at all. (Yeah it was that bad.)

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters relating to this story. They all belong to BioWare, Inc. I made no money or profit from this story or idea.

**Red Sand - Chapter 1**

Three of Normandy's crewmembers pressed through the crowd of people in the open aired plaza. It was another beautiful day in Nos Astra on Illium. Commander Shepard and her two best buds, Liara T'Soni and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, were headed to the shipping docks to intercept a crate of supplies – rumored to belong to the Blue Suns Gang. It was supposed to be a simple snag and grab task.

Just outside the loading docks Liara spied a new Prothean store in the city. Her pleading eyes turned to Shepard and before her mouth could even open Shepard said, "Go ahead but be careful! You never know who you might run into." Liara was so excited, how could Shepard resist pleasing the beautiful asari she had secret affections for?"

She laughed, "Oh really Commander? I think it is _you,_ who should be careful. I'm not the one going into the shipping docks where there are about a thousand great hiding spots for an ambush." Shepard half-heartedly smirked, "Was that supposed to make me feel better? Seriously though, be careful, at least I've got super shot Tali."

Liara quickly scooted towards the new establishment as she playfully snapped, "Commander, I can always use my biotics!" Her fingertips glowed for a moment reminding the Commander that she was in fact a powerful asari. Tali piped in, "You know, technically she is more powerful than both of us put together." Shepard smirked at the pleasant idea.

Although Shepard knew deep inside that the Professor was completely capable of taking care of herself, it tugged at her gut that she wouldn't be there at her side, to make sure she was safe. She eventually shrugged it off as being an occupational hazard when having feelings for someone aboard your crew.

Tali nervously turned to face the shipping doors, and asked, hesitantly, "She was just kidding about _that many_ hiding places right?" Shepard confidently grabbed her favorite assault rifle, Maggie and said, "Come on Tali, the faster we can get this crate, the faster we can meet Liara back here." Pleased to hear that Tali reported, "You lead Commander, I'll follow!"

As the two walked down the large warehouse Tali scanned the many containers that would make excellent ambush spots. The two hovered over a large gun metal colored crate. Shepard studied the box with her omni-tool. "This is it." Lowering her arm to her side the seasoned Spectre asked her fellow squad member, "Can you crack it?" Without any sign of doubt, Tali glared at her favorite commander. "Can I?"

Smirking, Shepard raised her omni tool, "How long?" She asked without looking at her crewmate. Tali lifted her own omni-tool and took only a second before she self-assuredly pronounced, "32.7 seconds Commander." Not at all surprised, the Commander knowingly toyed with the quarian's pride and asked, "Are you sure? This is a Triton Cypher lock. They can be quite difficult."

Without a hint of irritation in her voice, Tali commented, "Please Shepard. I can do this in my sleep." Proudly continuing, "You should know by now, give me scrap metal and some eezo and I can make things fly." Although Shepard knew for a fact Tali was more than capable of hacking such a device, she liked it when the young engineer showed off for her commander. Shepard readied her omni-tool to sync with Tali's and stated, "On my mark. Three, Two, One, Go!"

True to her word Tali had the Triton lock open in the promised time of 32 seconds. Shepard's smiled wildly and looked at her quarian friend, "32.9 seconds huh? Looks like you're slipping Tali." Tali barely glanced at Shepard before her focused returned to the crate. "I think something might be wrong with your omni-tool Commander." Tali teased. Shepard smirked at her friend and lowered her arm, "Perhaps you are right." They both shared a laugh before returning to the task at hand.

With a touch of a button, Shepard lifted the lid to the metal crate. Tali, leaned closer to the commander as they both peered inside. Shepard heard a low ticking noise before she slowly announced, "Oh shit". A large plume of red smoke engulfed the Spectre and Tali. Tali simply wiped a thin layer of red dust from her face mask while she saw Shepard's head disappeared in the red cloud of smoke. It was a moment before she realized that something wasn't right as Shepard's head hung low in the box and she started coughing heavily.

Tali dragged Shepard's limp body over to a nearby crate for protection as they were quickly pinned down by suppressing fire. Wryly noting numerous Blue Suns emerging from 'a thousand great hiding spots' and attacking from several angles; Tali thought how easy it would have been even without Liara's help for Shepard and herself to put down these mercs. Looking now at the incapacitated Commander slouched beside her however, quickly reminded Tali that thanks to the rigged crate, she was badly outnumbered and outgunned.

Frantically she called the asari, "Liara come quick! Something happened to Shepard!" A stunned Liara asked, "What happened?" Through the open communication channel on her omni-tool Liara could hear Shepard coughing hard in the back ground. Then the asari's eyes widened in fear as she heard gunfire in the background. In a stressed voice Tali spat, "We need help!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once Liara arrived she immediately went to work assisting Tali against the mercenary gang and despite their Commander's attempt at assistance, by almost shooting Liara as the Spectre wildly waved her assault rifle around; Tali and Liara made quick work of the Blue Suns.

Liara, still unaware of what happened to Shepard, attempted to help the commander stand as Tali began relaying the details of the explosion while walking over to inspect the crate. Reaching into the container with one hand, the young engineer pulled up enough red sand to make a Volus plan their retirement party. Liara seeing what her quarian friend was doing quickly announced, "Red Sand! Oh Tali, move away from there."

"It's ok, because of my environmental suit, I am not affected," reassured Tali. The asari began to fully comprehend Shepard's predicament and asked, "How much of this was the Commander exposed to?"

"It practically blew up in her face." Liara smacked her hand to her forehead and started pacing, "Oh Goddess! This isn't good."

Looking back at the wobbling Commander and shaking her head Liara continued, "Well that explains why she's out of it." Tali, never hearing of the substance asked, "What is red sand?" Frustrated with the dangerous situation the Prothean Expert said, "It's a substance that stimulates the olfactory epithelium into opening a nucleotide ion channel producing an influx of anions that are used in the immediate bilateral processing of stimuli inhibition."

With a confused expression the quarian asked, "What does that mean?" Liara stopped her pacing and exclaimed, "She's high!" Raking her eyes over her commander, who had now slumped back to the ground giggling, "Very, very high!" Tali whimsically hummed, "Oh this is going to be interesting." Lifting Shepard to her feet again, who had no intentions of relinquishing Maggie, Tali nervously said, "Or very scary!"

Liara began to smack Shepard's face repeatedly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Shocked Tali asks, "What are you doing?" "I saw it in a human vid once. It helps them regain consciousness." "Oh I see!" Heeding Dr. T'Soni's obvious wisdom, Tali begins to smack the other side of the Commander's face until Shepard yells out, "Hey! Hey! Cut that out!" abrasively asking, "Why are you hitting me?" looking at the two women like they had lost their minds.

Attempting to raise the commander to her feet again, Shepard wobbles and cannot stand on her own, "Why can't I feel my legs? Why do you look funny Tali?" Glancing around as the words left her lips she asks, "Why is _everything_ so…. funny looking?" Annoyingly, she removes her arms from their grasp and falls against a crate, her head bobbling in confusion, "Why can't I feel my legs?" She examines them to discover the reason for the weird sensation. Then, touching her face and tongue it dawned on her, "Why can't I feel anything?"

Slowly she starts to drift down the side of the crate. Tali and Liara both reach for Shepard as her head flops uncontrollably backwards. Tali let out a small snicker as she tried to lift the Commander to her feet again. Looking over at the quarian, Liara smiled and said, "I think we need to get her back to the ship right away." Sheepishly Tali agreed, "I concur and the faster the better before the Alliance hears about this."

As she watched herself being lifted off the ground, Shepard declared, "The Alliance can stick it where the solar moon doesn't shine." Without skipping a beat Shepard excitedly added, "Wow those are really pretty lights up there." Three sets of eyes scanned upwards as Shepard announced, "Hey guys watch this!" The skilled soldier began to take aim with Maggie when Liara placed her hand on Shepard's and spat out the first thing that popped in her mind. "Shush, you'll scare the dust bunnies."

Happy with the irrational statement Shepard lowers her weapon and says, "Oh, that makes sense. Don't want to disturb them now do we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Sand – Chapter 2 **

In despite need to keep the situation under control Tali contacts Dr. Chakwas on a secure line. She informed her of their predicament or rather the Commanding Officer's and Dr. Chakwas told her she would be standing by with her med kit as soon as they reached the ship.

A short time later, as the three women entered the decontamination area of the Normandy, Shepard belted out, "Aw Doctor Chakwas! You look so pretty today!" The severity of the situation hit the doctor full force. She had no idea it was this bad. The commander was completely unable to stand on her own and had lost all self-control. Tali, who was slightly more composed than her blue counterpart, told the good doctor everything that had happened.

Relaying the afternoon's events Tali proclaimed, "I guess the Blue Suns weren't counting on Liara visiting that Prothean store. They must have planned on her being exposed to the red sand too." "To their surprise, a sober asari is much harder to kill then a high one." Liara added, "Much harder."

As they begin to drag Shepard through the Normandy she intoxicatingly greets Joker, "Hey Joker, wanna say something about my form fitting armor now, wise guy?" With Maggie still in her hand, she waves it menacingly in his direction. "Whoa! Whoa!" he cries. "Get her out of here!" Without wanting to draw any more unnecessary attention to the commander's condition, the three women quickly 'escort' Shepard to the Comm Room.

With heavy breathes the three women brace the Commander against the wall, who promptly slides down to the floor. Before the doctor begins to speak, Liara quickly suggest, "The first thing we need to do is get her _Maggie_, out of her hands." "Agreed," the doctor said. Tali worriedly looked at the two other women, "And how do we do that? She has a death grip on _her_." Then with a sigh of exasperation proclaimed, "I mean _it_!" The women chuckle when they realize Liara also referred to Maggie as a '_her'_. Dr. Chakwas saunters over to Shepard and tries to talk her into releasing the weapon. "No! No! Leave my Maggie alone!" Shepard barks.

Scratching their foreheads in thought, they try to think of a way to get the commander to relinquish her Maggie. With large dilated green eyes Shepard interrupts their deliberations, "I never knew how tall you guys were."

"That's because you are on the floor!" Liara quips. Mystified, Shepard ponders Liara's words for a moment then replies in wonderment, "Oh. That makes sense."

Sitting against the bulkhead Shepard begins fidgeting with the shoulder strap on Maggie. Calling out to get the doctor's attention, Shepard asks, "Hey doc? You know how I used to hate going to Chora's Den 'cause all the strippers and stuff?" Mischievously laughing as a wicked smile crosses her face, "Well now, I don't mind it so much. I just imagine they are all Liara." Then Shepard, completely deadpan, drolly pronounces as if she had never even spoken her previous statement, "Oh hey, Professor T'Soni." Liara absolutely stunned by the inebriated officer frantically pleads, "Please hurry!"

Dr. Chakwas paced the room slowly with one arm folded and the other hand stroking her chin. Suddenly, a thought came to her and she excitedly announced, "I have an idea. Here lift her up." The three women struggle to lift the heavily armored soldier to her feet. As Tali strains to lift the commander she protests from the exertion, "What does this woman eat? She doesn't look this dense." "I think it's her armor. She's not normally this…_heavy_." Liara's face blushes at her sudden admittance. Looking to Liara, Dr. Chakwas informs her, "Now when I say so, pretend to fall to the ground". Utterly confused Liara asks, "What?" Dr. Chakwas gently demands, "Just do as I say dear. Trust me. Ok?"

Dr. Chakwas then turned toward the commander and started smacking her cheeks, adding to the redness already there from being flushed by the high. "Shepard! Shepard!" Regaining a little focus the commander blinked a couple of times and answered the doctor, "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Whoa! The light is so bright; are you God or something?" Shrugging the comment off, the doctor nodded to Liara, who performed the worst fraudulent pratfall ever.

Surprisingly, it was enough to convince the intoxicated commander that Dr. T'Soni was in need of help. Shepard instantly let go of Maggie, reaching out to save the young Prothean expert, while Dr. Chakwas discretely retrieved the fallen weapon before the commander had a chance to resume her grasp.

"Are you ok?" Shepard asked Liara. Unbelieving that the little trick actually worked, the young asari gasps. Shuffling her slow moving feet, the Spectre stumbles forward for a moment and loses her balance. Tali rushes to catch her as Liara stands and quickly helps the quarian support the Spectre's weight, who's now awkwardly hovering a few centimeters from the ground. Shepard looks up at Liara releasing a sexy whistle and proudly declares, "Liara T'Soni, you have the most amazing legs! You should show them off more often." Shocked by the embarrassing comment, Liara instantly drops the Commander to the floor with a resounding thud.

Ensuring the rifle was safely out of Shepard's view Dr. Chakwas announces, "We need to get her into the med bay." Struggling to her feet, Shepard comes face to face with Tali and playfully knocks on her face mask. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there?" Turning to the doctor she says, "I think she makes faces at me some times cuz she knows I can't see her face." Leaning heavier against Tali she continues, "I bet you anything, she sticks her tongue out at me sometimes. Dr. C, you're a doctor can you use one of your x-rayie machine-a-bobs and scan Tali, to see if she is sticking her tongue out at me?"

Appalled by the assumption, Tali lets go of the Commander, who once again becomes acquainted with the floor as Dr. Chakwas tries to explain to the bewildered engineer, "She's stoned." "What's stoned? Liara said she was high." replied a confused Tali by yet another human slang word.

The doctor educated her. "Yes. It means her olfactory epithelium has been stimulated into opening a nucleotide ion channel producing an influx of anions that are used in the immediate bilateral processing of stimuli inhibition."

"In other words: she's high." Liara stated as her frustration grew.

The young engineer pondered the idea for a moment staring at the helpless soldier clearly enjoying herself on the ground. "Then why didn't you just say that?" Tali asked looking at Dr. Chakwas. "Why are there so many words for this "vulnerable" state? Why can't humans just have one word it? Or simply say what they mean?"

"I did." Seeing the quarian still confused the doctor sighed, "Look, all I'm trying to tell you is that she's high and she doesn't know what she's saying."

Dr. Chakwas was quick to explain, "Humans can be complicated creatures." All eyes watching Shepard who began to laugh obnoxiously as her head swings back and forth adds, "Yeah, I don't know what I'm saying. It is so pretty down here." Looking back at Dr. Chakwas, Shepard quizzed, "Is she sticking her tongue out at me again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Sand – Chapter 3**

After a few clever maneuvers the women were able to prop the commander against a cabinet in the room. Shepard's head effortlessly bobs side to side before firing her next outburst, aiming for the beleaguered quarian, who's the unfortunate recipient once again, "I totally love you man! You're like the best!"

The perplexed quarian looks to the doctor, "What does she mean? I'm a female."

Stifling a laugh the doctor shakes her head as Shepard continues her admiration for the young quarian, "I love you so much man. No! NO REALLY! I love you man! I appreciate you being in my life. You're like FN FAMILY TO ME! Seriously, I Love you!"

The experienced Naval Medical Officer placed her hand on the confused shoulder of Tali, comforting the young girl as she had seen many intoxicated soldiers and sailors in her career and offered the best sympathetic look she could muster for the quarian.

"No REALLY, I don't think you UNDERSTAND or GRASP just HOW much I LOVE you, dude. Seriously, this isn't the red sand talking; I'm not even that high, man. I just want you to know how much I LOVE YOU! Seriously! Hey! Hey! Look at me! Look me in the eyes! I LOVE YOU!"

Had it been possible to see the quarian's face, it would have been evident she was blushing from the gloating praises bestowed upon her from the Savior of the Citadel and first human Spectre. She stuttered as she spoke, "Th..Th..Th. Thank you… um… Commander."

With a brisk snap of her head, Shepard focused on Liara. "Oh! Oh! You wanna know something about Ash?"

Liara's face blushed for an entirely different reason than Tali's as she answered, "Oh that woman doesn't like me."

Concerned, Dr. Chakwas retorts, "Now that's not true."

Shepard, as if she were factually stating the sky was blue replied, "Oh yes it is. I know…"

Exasperated Liara sighed, "I knew it!"

Inquisitively Tali asked, "How do you know?"

The Human Spectre, looking magically captivated by Liara said, "She doesn't like you because you are SO much more beautiful than her. She is _TOTALLY_ jealous!"

Liara is even more shocked. Even more concerned than before Dr. Chakwas quickly rebuts, "Liara she's wasted. You can't believe anything she is saying right now."

Confused by the slang term Liara asks, "What is wasted?"

Awkwardly chuckling the good doctor rubbed her temple and began to clarify once again, "Her olfactory epithelium has been stimulated into opening a nucleotide ion channel."

"Yes, yes…I know all that," interrupted Liara.

"She's high." Replied Tali matter of factually, having recovered from the Spectre's previous outburst and now speaking authoritatively on the subject.

"I know she's high!" shouted a flustered Liara, "But what is with all the words….'she's stoned'….'she's wasted'….why don't you people say what you really mean? She…", pointing a blue finger at Shepard as she anxiously continued, "is the only one being straightforward and she is high! What does that say? How do you people communicate?"

Tali, nodding conspiratorially at Dr. Chakwas says, "It's been a long day, she'll be alright."

Shepard retorts, "Hey doc I'm not wasted, I'm flying high as a bird... pretty bird with pretty wings… look I'm flying now... so high... so very high. It's so bright up here."

Tali added, "She's high alright!" "Oh Goddess," muttered Liara.

As the doctor and her two assistants continued with their decided plan of getting Shepard to the med bay, the Spectre interrupted with her own idea. "Can we go for a ride in the elevator? Oh Wait!"

Attempting to stand on her own, she continued, "I got an idea. Let's go for a _ride_ in the Mako. I'll drive!"

The three women chuckled at the idea of Shepard driving the Mako in her current condition before Tali divulged, "Can't be any worse than her normal driving."

This gave them a hearty laugh but they were very thankful most of what was said this afternoon would not be remembered by their lethal Commanding Officer.

With a crewmember under each arm Shepard pleasantly asks, "Where are we going? Are we going to shoot some bad guys?"

Taking turns to look at both Liara and Tali she continues, "I like shooting bad guys. You two should come with me sometime."

Just outside the Comm Room Shepard gets a funny look on her face. "Doc, where did you say we were going?" "To the med bay."

Shepard instantly starts to pull away from her alien crutches. "Oh No! I'm not going to medical. I'm not sick or hurt!"

Afraid of causing a scene the good doctor tries to calm her, "Ok, how about your cabin? Would you like to go there?"

"Yeah that would be nice. I've got some good tunes in there."

Smiling between the three women she announces, "Hey, we can have a party in there with all my freeeennnz."

By now they would have taken her anywhere she wanted, if it got her to be quiet and hopefully quelled her zany behavior. They had seen far too much of this unexpected side of Commander Shepard, more than they ever expected to see.

Inside the cabin they plopped Shepard face down on the bed. Before they can even regain their breaths, Shepard bounced off the bed and was making her way across the room. Dr. Chakwas was able to catch her arm and swing her down into a chair. Happy for the moment, with their success on having the commander safely ensconced in her cabin, the three decide what to do next.

Lost in her own little world, the green eyed Shepard asks, "Has anyone see my keys for the Mako?"

She yelled out as if she could be heard all the way to the bridge, "Joker! Where the hell are my keys for the Mako?"

It was decided that after they had the commander settled, Liara would watch the forgone Commander and if she tried to escape the asari, as a last resort would use her biotics to contain her. On bended knee in front of the Commander Dr. Chakwas began to remove the heavy armor and asked for Liara's help.

Ignoring the two women tugging at her armor a chipper Shepard asks Tali, "Hey, do you like, think fish know that they're wet?"

Stripping the Spectre down to her skivvies, the doctor motioned for Liara to grab some shorts and a t-shirt from the commander's locker. Liara quickly thumbed through the clothes until she pulled out a pair of N-7 boxer shorts and an old Alliance Officer's tank top. Turning around on her heels she caught the peculiar stare of both the doctor and Tali.

Liara forced a blush away as she revealed, "What? These are her favorites."

Tali and the doctor exchanged a brief amusing smile before slyly nodding.

Coming down slightly from the thick dosage of Red Sand Shepard asks, "Hey doc. Got anything crunchy to eat? You think you could make me a varren cheeseburger? I'd love a good varren burger right now. God that sounds so delicious right now… please? I'll give you Wrex as a pet for a cheeseburger."

Only slightly surprised that Shepard had just offered her a Krogan Battlemaster as a pet, the doctor stood and headed to the door. "I'm going to try and find something for her to eat. Maybe that will help…"

She trailed off as she watched Shepard still sitting in her office chair pretending it was the Mako; shifting gears, hands in the air and making loud squealing noises with her mouth. The doctor amusingly shook her head and silently encouraged Tali to leave with her.

No sooner had the door closed, Shepard yelled out, "Hey and something to drink too."

A muffled, "Ok!" could be heard from the other side of the door.

The Commander began to smack her mouth like she had been in a desert for months, "Man, my lips are dry."

Her lips curl on the sides as a clever idea seems to have popped in her mind. "_Man my lips are all dried out_."

She looks over at the young asari sitting only a few meters from her.

"Hey Liara, wanna help me out with that?"

The Spectre laughs so hard she almost falls out of her chair, barely catching herself.

Liara reaches out to also steady her temporarily clumsy friend and Shepard, ever the tactical mastermind, takes advantage of the asari's close proximity and in a deeper more serious tone solicits, "Come on! Nobody is watching."

This dramatically catches the young asari off guard and Liara quickly withdraws her hand from Shepard's arm which almost makes her fall. For the next several minutes Shepard was pulling out all the stops in her charismatic arsenal by using a variety of waggling eyebrows, pouting lips and a few blown kisses to further entice Liara before Tali and Dr. Chakwas thankfully returned. With enough food for the four of them, everyone eagerly enjoyed the respite from the day's earlier fiasco and much to their surprise Shepard finished the meal without any more embarrassing outbursts. Shortly thereafter, Tali and Dr. Chakwas departed leaving Shepard in Liara's more than capable hands.

Exiting the room, Dr. Chakwas turns and asks, "You sure you're going to be fine?"

Liara smiles and nods, "I think the worst is over."

"If you need anything," Dr. Chakwas reminds, "don't hesitate to call."

With that final instruction the Normandy's chief medical officer slid her hands into the deep pockets of her smock and left the room in one fluid motion.

Watching the doors close, Shepard slowly rose from her improvisational Mako and for the first time since this afternoon's incident at the shipping docks, seemed to have regained her balance. She stood for a few minutes before making her way over to the table by the couch. Weaving slightly, she is hit by a huge wave of reality and slowly falls backwards over the soft couch landing on the floor while one leg is still dangling high on the couch.

Liara rushes to her aid but stops abruptly when she realizes the commander is unharmed and smiling widely.

"Are you ok?"

With her back flat against the floor and her hands floating in the air as her elbows are pressed against the floor she lets out a satisfying huff, "Actually, yes I am."

Liara slowly waves her hand at incapacitated commander on the ground, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

Liara squats next to her and asks, "Need help standing?"

Shepard pleasantly answers, "No, I'm good here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty comfortable right here."

Nestling next to her Liara declares, "Ok then"

Shepard moves her hand in front of her face; first slowly, then quickly, then slowly. "This is just insane! Liara let me see your hand." Grabbing the young woman's hand the Spectre is mystified, "It's so blue. Whoa. This is sooooooooo cool!" Looking at the asari she implores, "You've got to try this."

Humoring the commander, she mimics the spectre's actions without experiencing any surreal effect. Shepard laughs kind-heartedly at Liara's attempt to amuse her. Glancing over at her asari baby sitter she exclaims, "Hey Liara. I want to say thank you for putting up with me today. I'm sure I wasn't exactly acting in a professional manner."

Blushing harder than she had all day, Liara answered, "It was my pleasure Shepard. You've helped me out of more than one jam. It was nice to return the favor for once."

The asari continued to blush as she secretly wished for the drug induced haze to not claim _every_ statement made today. Returning her gaze to her fingers dancing through the air in front of her, Shepard casually mentions, "You really do have amazing legs though." A sly grin stretched across Shepard's face as she continued to stare at her fingers, waving them in front of her, "The dust bunnies think so too."

"Oh Goddess."

~ ~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~ ~

**A/N:** Thank you again Cloverdaze for your wonderful help on this short story. It was fun!


End file.
